


And Again

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: When you travel years into the past, birthdays get a little bit odd.





	And Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: celebration.

Lucina is back in Ylisstol when the news break: people everywhere talking, laughing, celebrating the birth of the new princess.

It’s not safe to come so close (she doesn’t want to change anything that shouldn’t be changed, not now, please not now) but she couldn’t bear to stay away, today of all days. For the first time in a long time, it feels like a happy occasion.

She lets her gaze wander to the castle and thinks of herself, safe and warm and loved within its walls, maybe forever. She smiles and raises a glass.

“Happy birthday to you, too.”


End file.
